A Dandelion
by ProblemChildren
Summary: Suddenly remembering your past life and realizing your the sister of the infamous Sasuke and Itachi might take a toll on you. Realizing that your in the Naruverse and that you have the power to change things will be a burden. Will she lose herself in becoming power hungry or will she try an change things for the better by fixing the original mistakes that were made?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one :**_

_**Last Goodbye**_

* * *

_Tokyo 30th July _

The rain kept pouring down heavily as if accompanying the sad music playing. A group of people stood in front of a grave. A picture of a sixteen year old girl with blond hair and brown eyes grinning as she gave them a wink and raised her hand in the peace sign.

The girl was Kimiko, an odd girl. She was selfish and would agree with anyone who told her so without blinking. She herself would say that she wouldn't do anything that doesn't benefit her or things that don't involve her. Despite this, if you manage to befriend her your business becomes her business whether you like it or not and she'd do anything even if it doesn't benefit her.

You may say that maybe that's why she prefers not to become close to people. Maybe she knew that it was her weakness, that getting close to others will only hurt her in the end.

To others she was arrogant and to those who knew her she was selfish yet caring. An odd one.

She had a big and happy family consisting of a younger brother, a younger sister, a big brother, eight cousins, four aunts, three uncles, two grandmothers, two grandfathers and her parents. She wasn't the core member of the family, everyone were important but her death still took a huge toll on them. Outside of her family there's only one other person who would really care about her death which was her best friend.

Her family was sad. Extremely sad

Her younger siblings and cousins were crying on their knees in front of her grave yelling things like 'We promise to be good so come back', 'Come back', 'Nee-chan don't leave!'

The older cousins and her older brother had tears streaming down their face. They knew what death meant and regretted everything bad they ever said to Kimiko, everything they never did together and things like that.

"She was so young!" her grandmother cried while her grandfather embraced her

Her mother was pulled into a hug by her father as she kept yelling "She wasn't supposed to die! That bitch should have died not her!" she sobbed

"She's in a better place now..." one of her aunt said

Soon enough night came and they had to leave.

"No,don't take me away from my baby!" her mother yelled

Her mother's sisters were the ones who dragged her away while the others comforted the young children who were crying even louder due to her outburst.

* * *

_Like a closing door, I'm slowly shutting down._

_Like a falling leaf, just waiting for the ground._  
_Don't even bother, nothing can stop it;_  
_Tried my best, but I just can't help it._

_It will take a lifetime before I love again._  
_You will see me die before I love again._  
_Say my last goodbye._

* * *

In front of her grave stood a girl with red hair and whiskey brown eyes. Her whiskey brown eyes were red from all the crying. She broke down in tears again for the tenth time.

"Kimiko...why!? I was supposed to die, not you!" she yelled in anger

As she looked at the picture of Kimiko and broke down again

"I-I...you had family, people who care! I had nothing, nothing but you! It's not fair, I should be dead..." she cried trailing off

This girl was Kimiko's best friend Aisaka. The only person outside her family who would care if she died.

"Why? Why did you do that for me? I betrayed you! I'm a traitor!"

**"We're friends, right? So of course I'll help you!"**

"I...betrayed you! I left you a note...I told you we weren't friends anymore!"

**"What the hell do you think you're doing!? You think leaving me a note saying 'thank you for being my friend and goodbye' will stop me from stopping your stupid ass!? Don't get me wrong, I don't care if we aren't friends, but! Goodbyes aren't one sided, real ones anyways"**

Aisaka looked at the photo again recalling that she was the one who took that photo and what Kimiko told her

**"Smile, if you don't things won't get better. So smile and good things will come your way" **

"You idiot! You promised you wouldn't die!"

**"Hey, it will all be alright. It will all work out in the end"**

"Liar!" she yelled

**"L-looks l-like...this...is..my stop, I used up my nine lives...d-do me a favor, t-tell my family...for loving me, a no good brat and supporting me no matter what...f-for g-giving me a r-reason t-to live...thank you so much!"**

Rain started falling again muffling the sound of Aisaka's desperate cries.

Her tears filled with remorse, regret, pain, hurt and despair.

* * *

_All the broken pieces' shattered all around me._  
_They've been lying there since the day that you left me._  
_I'm chanceless, can't fight against it;_  
_Tried my best, but I can't make it._

* * *

**_Chapter end._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two :**_

_**An unexpected child.**_

* * *

_Konohagakure 23rd July._

Mikoto surprised Fukagu when she gave birth to two children instead of one. They planned to have one child and name him Sasuke. However as stated before they did not expect a baby girl.

Fukagu did not show any visible reaction and seemed indifferent while Mikoto was excited. After all she always wanted three children. Two boys first, to pass the clan and jutsu's on and a little girl so she can dot on her. So to her it was a win-win situation but then when she noticed how indifferent Fukagu was being she felt annoyed at him for the first time in forever.

After all most male ninja she knows would be excited to have a baby girl and would even joke about taking care of any boys in the future yet Fukagu remained indifferent. She just hoped that Fukagu wouldn't force her to marry someone.

Mikoto herself was forced to marry Fukagu but eventually fell in love with him nonetheless. However she wanted her daughter to get the freedom to choose and would make sure that Fukagu doesn't arrange any marriages on her watch.

When she arrived back to the Uchiha compound she was met by Itachi who despite always having a neutral expression smiled at his new siblings. Mikoto was glad that at least Itachi was happy to have an extra sibling and grinned when Itachi asked her to hold the baby girl.

"Come to think of it..." Mikoto began with a smile as Itachi properly held the little girl

Itachi looked at her giving her his attention

"She doesn't have a name, how about you name her?" Mikoto offered

Itachi looked back at his new little sister in thought. What name would fit her? He knew that we wanted his siblings to be happy and lead a peaceful life, so he decided to name her after these two things.

"Yukiko..." Itachi softly said

Yuki for happiness and kou for peace.

"Rare child,huh? It suits her" Mikoto commented

Of course to others Yukiko meant 'rare child' but to Itachi it meant something else.

Mikoto noticed a brotherly smile find its way on Itachi as Yukiko opened her eyes. Her eyes of course remained unfocused just like other new born babies and then slowly her eyelids closed. She did use her little energy on crying before after all.

* * *

_**Konohagakure October tenth**_

Itachi held Sasuke who had problems sleeping in his arms. He had to admit that Sasuke was a bit difficult when it comes to sleeping unlike Yukiko who would sleep the whole if no one disturbs her. So Yukiko was now in her shared room with Sasuke sleeping.

Itachi had to take Sasuke out for a little walk so he could sleep and not wake Yukiko up. He did not want to have two crying babies to deal with after all.

Sighing he looked at Sasuke who was sleeping in his arms. Sasuke's peaceful face made him smile a bit and a sudden thought made its way to his mind.

Where are their parents? It wasn't everyday they'd leave their five year old son with his younger siblings who weren't even two months old. He suspected that something must be going on, but what?

Just then he felt a disturbance in the air and had a bad feeling. He felt himself gripping Sasuke a bit more tighter due to his new brotherly instincts.

A loud crying erupted from Sasuke and Yukiko's room and Itachi quickly made his way there to calm Yukiko down.

He saw Yukiko crying loudly as if she just had a bad nightmare, of course he didn't suspect that she also felt the disturbance considering that would not be logical.

Placing Sasuke in his crib he made his way to Yukiko's and gently picked the struggling baby up in his arms. He was a bit surprised that Yukiko started crying louder as if thinking he was trying to harm her.

He knew that he'd never harm his siblings, he'd protect them.

"Shh, it's okay...it's me, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise" Itachi softly said

As if reacting to his comforting words she stopped crying and relaxed in Itachi's arms. Her eyes which still couldn't focus and only see blurs were covered by her eyelids as she once again fell asleep.

Itachi's mouth twitched as a smile formed on his face.

He didn't expect two siblings, but he didn't mind. It just means he has one more person to protect.

And it was at that moment that he swore to protect Sasuke and Yukiko no matter what.

Even from the clan if need be.

* * *

_**Chapter end.**_

* * *

_**Kitsune-chan : Well...that was rather...anti-climatic **_

_**Bunny-chan : Yeah, well on the bright side at least now we know what Yukiko's new family thinks of her.**_

_**Kitsune-chan : Joy...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three :**_

_**Memories return**_

_**Taiga appears!**_

* * *

_January 24th _

_Konoha_

_Uchiha Compound_

Mikoto held Sasuke in her arms as she hummed a lullaby hoping that the little boy falls asleep. She almost cheered when Sasuke seemed to have a trouble with keeping his eye lids open. She placed him back in his crib and glanced at the sleeping Yukiko. While Sasuke was energetic, Yukiko was rather lazy or more calm, Mikoto wasn't susre yet.

She was rather pleased at them nonetheless. Sasuke is trying to speak and almost said his first word while Yukiko started making more baby noises despite being lazy. Mikoto simply thought that Yukiko wanted to catch up with Sasuke.

As she started to make her way to the door Yukiko started crying.

_'...Twins...oh the joy' _ Mikoto sarcasticaly thought

She loved her two babies but she loved her sleep time too.

Placing Yukiko in her arms she frowned. Why? Because Yukiko seemed to be crying in pain, but it must be her imagination.

Eventualy Yukiko calmed down and closed her eyes.

Mikoto smiled, finaly she can sleep. She kissed Yukiko's forehead and mentaly noted that she should give Yukiko her own room. She'll sleep on it...

When Mikoto left Yukiko rolled over and narrowed her eyes at the door. Her eyes seemed more sharp, more experienced and not like it used to ten minutes ago.

* * *

_**Yukiko's POV**_

What

Is

Going

On?

Whatthehellis-

Okay, calm down Kimiko, this is just a weird dream. A weird dream when you're suddenly a baby that has an adult/ sixteen year old's mindframe. Just a dream.

A nightmare. Yup, being a baby is a nightmare. It's just one of those dreams where you're suddenly scared of the dark and imagine monsters trying to eat you under your bed. My worst nightmare.

Why couldn't it be a zombie one? Where my parents turn into zombies and I try and survive only to blow myself up in the end?

I yawned feeling sleepy

'Weird, sleepy in a dream...'

* * *

My eyelids lazily went open and I saw a ceiling. Nothing new there.

I tried to sit up but my body felt oddly heavy and weird.

'Must be because of yesterday's marathon, man why did they have to put a marathon on the 22 of July? And on a damn Friday!' I thought in annoyance as I struggled to sit

After trying for a bit I managed to.

I glanced around finally realizing that I'm not in my room. I'm in a prison, no, I mean a crib. Same thing.

"Am I still dreaming?" I wondered

My eyes then widened when I heard a high pitched voice saying 'ahh i...ill...re...'

Okay, this dream is freaking me out. I want my mom. In panic I gripped the bars and forced myself to stand as I started yelling.

As if on cue I heard the door go open to reveal a pretty lady with black hair and black eyes looking concerned at me. Go away! I want my mommy! I frowned at her

"Yukiko, is something wrong?" she asked as she walked over to me

'Who the hell is Yukiko!?' I thought

She picked me up in her arms and I struggled. Struggling didn't work so I yelled again.

"Yukiko! What's wrong?" she asked in alarm as she kept trying to get a better hold on me

I kept struggling

"Kidnap! Pedophile! Let me go you bitch! Let me go or I'll yell! Wait...I am yelling." I said but it only came out as baby noises

"Shh or you'll wake Sasuke up" she said

I stopped

What did she just say?

-Sasuke-, It must be a coincidence.

She sighed "Maybe you're hungry" she concluded as she grabbed a chair and sat down

I glared at her.

She better not be thinking about breast feeding.

Positioning me in her arms she grabbed a bottle and placed it on my mouth.

Thank kami she doesn't do that breast feeding shit. I'd never live it down even if this was a dream.

"Open up" she said

Who says I want to eat!?

I felt my stomach growled. Curses.

I began sucking...that sounded wrong, so wrong.

* * *

'Okay, I have to admit...baby food isn't that bad.' I thought in content as the woman helped me burp

I heard the door go open

"Ah good morning Itachi" the woman said as she positioned me back on her lap

The boy, seemed to be around the age of four to six lazily rubbed his eye as he looked up to the woman. He looked oddly familiar...

"Good morning okaa-san" he said with a yawn and then his gaze landed on me "Imoto" he said with a small smile

He walked over to us and tilted his head in confusion. The woman seemed to understand his silent question because she said "I don't know, she usually sleeps until ten but today she woke up at six"

Itachi nodded and extended his hands. The woman gingerly handed me over making me panic. I just got used to her and now I have to be held by another stranger!?

"Thank you, I'll get breakfast ready" the woman said as she quickly went away

I glared at the door.

I then felt the boy lifting me up to his eye level. His eyes showing concern. I blinked and looked at his onyx eyes only to see myself being reflected in his eyes.

"Are you okay...?" he asked

I felt myself relax for some reason. Like this body trusts this boy by instinct. Without knowing I felt myself do a baby smile as he held me in his arms. He also seemed to relax. It seemed like a sibling connection, considering the only time I felt like this was with my own older brother. Speaking of which...I wonder when he'll appear in this dream or maybe my dream sees my brother like this boy?

My head started hurting from thinking something complicated like that.

I heard someone else crying. In a blink I was placed in a crib as Itachi went to the other baby -Sasuke-

I glared at Sasuke for stealing Itachi from me.

'Thief' I thought just as Itachi lifted him up so that I could see...

A symbol that looks kind of like the Uchiha clan's mark. Weird.

**'Jealous much?'**

I gasped and looked around. There wasn't anyone there but Sasuke and Itachi. I could have sworn I heard someone

**'Because you did Kimiko, I'm in your head'**

A normal person would yell. I'm an odd person.

'...How do you know my name?'

**'I'm in your head'**

_'_I don't remember having a split personality'

**'I'm not a split personality'**

Ignoring her statement I asked 'What do you mean you're in my head?'

I could feel her sigh in my head

**'I'm like the Kurama to your Naruto, the hollow Ichigo to your Ichigo and the inner to your Sakura. Meaning I have all your memories, I know your thoughts and I can communicate with you'**

I stayed silent taking in the information

'Where am I? Why am I in a baby's body?'

**'You already know. You don't remember? You...died. On the 23rd of July'**

'I'm...dead? That's impossible!'

**'It's the truth, you just don't remember. I promise that I'm not lying. But you're alive right now, you were reborn.'**

'...Eh?...reborn? I don't believe in that stuff'

**'Well you better start believing considering you've been reborn in a familiar place'**

'Familiar place...? How do I even have my memories then?'

**'Look at your brothers. I'm surprised you didn't realize'**

Obeying the voice in my head I turned to look at my two brothers. I finally placed two and two together.

'...Hahaha this is...not..possible...' I nervously thought

I could feel myself sweating and the voice in my head snickering

Itachi Uchiha

Sasuke Uchiha

And then I'm...?

**'Yukiko Uchiha, the younger twin sister of Sasuke. I feel sorry for you considering the Uchiha's are the most fucked up clan.'**

Without thinking I replied 'You're stuck with me too'

**'...Shit. WHY!?'**

* * *

**'And to top it all off they have the curse of hatred or whatever it's called!'**

The voice finally finished its rant

'Are you done?'

**'Yes'**

'Good, now since I have it worse than you it's time for me to rant.'

* * *

'Not only is he a damn hypocrite but he totally topped the record of extreme unrequited love! I mean come on! All those things he did for his dead crush instead of helping his best friend who was living his whole life in guilt!? Rin willingly died! And how could he be so stupid not to notice how Madara was using him? I admit Madara is so badas, so motherfucking badass that such a seemingly stupid plan would work, but seriously!?'

I panted hard not noticing the odd look Itachi was giving me

**'Are you done?'**

'Yes'

**'Good now we can discuss the important stuff.'**

'Who exactly are you?' I questioned

**'I'm like Sakura's inner'**

'That's a lie. Sakura's inner was Sakura. But I know for a fact that the two of us are two different people'

**'Damn, I've been caught in under one hour. Okay I'll explain what I think is going on. I died and now I'm here. I'm kind of like Inner since I'm not a tailed beast or anything. I know for a fact that I died because just like you I remember my past. Problem is I don't have my own body so we're sharing, don't worry I don't mind. I prefer us to be partners since it would make things easier, right?'**

I dumbly nodded at her reasoning

'So what can you do?'

**'I have the freedom to do anything to your memories. So I can even help you memorize anything you need and maybe even search for information your mind carried over things like the Uchiha or Konoha'**

'Well that's useful, what should I call you?'

**'...A-anything you want! I h-honestly don't r-remember my n-name'**

I decided not to question her obvious lie as I thought about it

'Taiga, that's a badass name for my badass partner' I nodded to myself

**'Good! Now that that's over with we should discuss the most important thing'**

I raised an eyebrow

**'How are we going to change things?'**

'We're not. Everything works out in the end, doesn't it? Peace. Naruto becomes the Kage and NaruHina happens.'

**'You're not even a fan of NaruHina, you don't ship anyone except for Kushina and Minato'**

'Well at least I don't ship Naruto and Sasuke. Besides Kushina and Minato's story is just THAT amazing' I quickly stated

I could hear Taiga chuckle in my head

**'So how are we going to change things?'**

'Like I said before we're not. Everything happens for a reason. Besides we'd probably end up messing with this already fucked up plot. I'll just live until I'm eight and die or live depending on Itachi'

**'Exactly! Us getting reborn here must have happened for a reason, right? Maybe, just maybe we're here to change things for the better. I agree that this plot is fucked up, we should unfuck it!'**

'Yeah...no.' I mentally rolled my eyes as I felt her pout

I felt something warm on my forehead and looked up to see Itachi. He had his hand on my forehead looking concerned. My eyes softened at his open affection. I remember him being my third favorite character and one of the only true hero in Naruto.

I don't blame Sasuke for wanting revenge or anything considering I would have done the same if my big brother killed my family and told me it was to test his strength. I wouldn't have become unsocial but I would have trust issues.

But the thing I don't like about Sasuke is that he never gave Itachi the benefit of the doubt. Only after Itachi died did he realize that his big brother would never do something like that unless he was forced to.

But! Itachi himself should have let others help him instead of shouldering the burden on his own.

I felt Itachi patting my head "I have to go now" he said

I dumbly nodded as he smiled at me and did his famous forehead poke. My hands slowly went to my forehead as I saw him walking away

**'Are you sure you don't want to change anything?' **

'I...don't know'

* * *

_**Chapter end**_


	4. Laying out the rules

_**Recap : **_

_I felt Itachi patting my head "I have to go now" he said_

_I dumbly nodded as he smiled at me and did his famous forehead poke. My hands slowly went to my forehead as I saw him walking away_

_'Are you sure you don't want to change anything?'_

_'I...don't know'_

* * *

_**Chapter four :**_

_**Laying out the rules.**_

* * *

Yukiko glared at the door while Taiga chuckled knowing that Itachi's brotherly gesture made Yukiko waver, even if it was just for a second.

'Shut up' Yukiko said irritated at herself, she too noticing how she was easily played. She used to be tougher! Maybe, being in a baby's body will naturally draw her emotions out? She'd have to think on her theory later

**'Why should I?' **Taiga asked in amusement clearly enjoying messing with Yukiko

Yukiko rolled her eyes 'Get out of my head!'

Now it was Taiga's turn to roll her eyes **'Technically it's my head too. But I don't mind sharing. Don't you remember that talk we had about sharing?'**

'S-shut up!' Yukiko flusterdly yelled

**'Someone's a tsundere...'**

'Well someone is a bitch'

**'Well I'm your bitch'**

'That's disturbing...' Yukiko sweat dropped

Before the two could continue conversing Sasuke, Yukiko's older twin brother grabbed her hair and started yanking. Yukiko scowled, nobody touches her hair without permission, so before she could even think her tiny hands reached out for Sasuke's hair and she yanked on them, harder, more sadistically with a smug smirk. She absently noted that it must be in the Uchiha blood to smirk for even a lame victory.

**'Meow! Cat-fight!' **

Despite herself Yukiko found herself mentally giggling at Taiga, despite Taiga's snarky comments she figured they could get along better than Inner and Sakura or Naruto and Kurama.

When Sasuke started crying she instantly stopped yanking, eyes wide in the childish fear of getting in trouble.

'Oh crap, what do I now!?' she panicked as Sasuke's crying got louder

Taiga stayed quiet for three seconds before giving a serious reply **'Cry, cry like a baby'**

'Hell no! I will not lower myself to being a weak little girl that would cry over something so stupid as yanking hair.' Yukiko stubbornly thought

Taiga cursed Yukiko's pride and stubborness, they could get caught for kami's sake!

As they heard heard Mikoto's footsteps coming up the stairs Taiga knew they were doomed.

**'We're screwed, we'll be getting the receiving end of an Uchiha's punishment, if our luck's messed up like this plot we'll even have Itachi hate us...' **Taiga said in a tone filled with 'oh crap', but in truth she was silently smirking

Yukiko stopped moving, not even noticing Taiga's smirk which she too seemed to have inherited from the Uchiha's. She thought about it in five seconds, having Itachi hate her would not benefit her at all! Itachi might carry a grudge and kill her when she's eight, not that she cares or anything. Also a voice in her little tiny heart was worried that her big brother might not like her anymore.

'Fuck this, I...this, this...useless pride of mine...I'll have to get rid of it!' Yukiko declared as she began crying and yelling like the baby everyone -except her and Taiga- knew she was, she would never live this down. This taught her never to get into a childish fight ever again.

Mikoto opened the door and saw her two babies crying, it would take an amateur not to notice that the two were fighting and things got out of hands. Sighing to herself she remembered about wanting Yukiko to get her own room. Maybe now her husband will agree to it seeing as the two aren't getting along well.

Sasuke started crawling to Mikoto making said mother smile, in a tender motherly smile. Yukiko felt a pang in her heart, something Taiga didn't fail to notice but decided not to comment, even her snarky comments has standards, at least she has standards when it comes to Yukiko.

Mikoto happily picked Sasuke up. "Kaa...-chan.." the little boy managed making Mikoto estatic. She had been waiting for their first words and was glad it was 'mom', it's like a mother's greatest honor!

Yukiko just clicked her tongue at the scene of a mother fan-girling over her child's first word. Now that she thinks about it, her little sister's first word was 'big sis', she remembered how happy she had been considering a baby's word is usually dad or mom.

That day she felt like the proudest sister ever and vowed to be the best big sis ever. She sadly wondered if she had managed to accomplish at least that before she..., yes she can't even really think clearly in this situation.

Suddenly getting your memories, finding out you're in a baby's body, another person stuck in that body with you and being dead was all...unreal. Until now she only thought that it happened in fan-fiction or in a book, maybe even in her daydreams, but now she just wants to go home...oh wait, she'd already dead.

"Yukiko-chan, want to come along?" Mikoto asked with a smile

Yukiko looked at her with her infamous 'not amused' glare that only her best friend would recognize. Mikoto was not her mother, she would never replace her own mother with a fictional one.

She shook her head ignoring Mikoto's hurt face.

It was by any means not her business. That woman has two options. Get used to her little girl's unjustified dislike towards her or just go dot on Sasuke. But maybe, just maybe there's a third option.

* * *

**'That was mean' **Taiga commented

'Whatever, she's not my mother...' Yukiko softly responded

Taiga was ready to give Yukiko a full on lecture about how lucky she is but decided against it. After all she also knew that feeling...when you feel abandoned, not recognizing anything and just lonely and then a person that brings up painful memories comes along.

In this case Mikoto would only bring pain to Yukiko every time she does something motherly or Yukiko slips and acts like her daughter.

**'Don't worry, I'm here for you. I might be hyper, pushy, clingy, annoying and maybe even bossy, but I'll be here for you every step of the way' **and that was something that sounded more like a vow, one that Taiga would keep.

Yukiko didn't respond as emotions started swirling around her. Taiga recognized relief, doubt, grattitude, sadness and even a bit of joy. The two would get along fine as long as they learn to accept each other.

Sighing Yukiko looked at the ceiling, her back on the floor while her baby arms loosely served as a pillow

'I still can't believe I'm not alive, in another world that happens to be Naruto, have another person sharing my body and did I mention being in a fictional world?' she questioned with a hum

**'Not to mention being part of the infamous clan and Sasuke's twin. Sasuke having a backstabbing, fists before reason and not caring about other's opinions disease while Itachi has the extreme pacifist, black sheep of the Uchiha and bottling everything inside issue' **Taiga not so helpfully added

Yukiko still wasn't used to having another voice in her head but nonchalantly shrugged stealing a catchphrase that every Narutard would have in this situation

'What a drag...' she lazily thought as she forced herself up

Taiga just laughed at their insane situations knowing that both of them aren't seeing eye to eye on the whole 'have the power to help unfuck the fucked up plot' issue.

Yukiko took this time to look around her room, two baby cribs, a shelve filled with baby books, drawer and closet. Meh, she expected more from this clan filled with people who have something stuck deep in their asses.

* * *

'Rule one, you will not ship me with your favorite characters'

Taiga's jaws dropped

**'B-but...Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hidan, Deidara and basically half the cast are so...dreamy. I wouldn't mind you hooking up with Itachi either even though he is your brother and would have to be totally drunk for that to happen. Heck, I'd even screw Madara! I'd consider Suigetsu too...'**

'Okay that was not disturbing at all, moving on...'

**'Rule one, you will try and build up relationships with the cast! Meaning helping Naruto by being his friend, making Sakura more confident, get rid of Hinata's failure complex and things like that!'**

'Isn't that selfish...? What if there's someone that is not a part of the cast that needs a friend? Like Tayuya or a random stranger?'

**'...And I thought you were the selfish one. Guess it takes a selfish person to know another one or maybe you're not that selfish? Perhaps you're a mix between tsundere and dandere. Odd. Though I agree I was being selfish, I guess I got lost in the fandom and forgot that this is now a different yet the same world we know. Our actions might change things'**

'Good, now you see reason. Trying to change things won't benefit us in the long run. I'm not a hero and I certainly am not a villain, just an extra.'

**'Don't count yourself too short, if we train you could be bad-ass!'**

'Not interested, rule two, you won't go into my memories without permission'

**'Alright, you aren't allowed to ask about my past'**

'Seems fair, rule three, we won't change the plot'

**'Rule three, we will do whatever is possible to help the others'**

Yukiko sighed

'It seems we aren't seeing eye to eye on this'

**'Seems so'**

.

.

The two fell into an awkward silence and Yukiko was never a fan of those so she decided to ask

'Why do you even want to save the plot? Is it because you have a I'm-a-goody-goody-so-I-have-to-be-good disease or something?'

**'No, it's because everyone else that gets stuck in this world would do it, right?'**

'What a stereotype, are you telling me that if someone jumps off a bridge you'd do it too?'

**'Wouldn't you?'**

'I guess you really are mental. Also I suppose I'm lucky to be in control of this body, otherwise you'd make us have an unhealthy suicide tendency'

**'Well how about we start with your ninja training?' **

'No, I don't fancy being a ninja.'

**'Your new dad'**

'Fuck him'

**'That's your new mother's job'**

Yukiko stayed silent at that and Taiga flinched at the killer intent being released from her. It left just as fast as it came

'Whatever'

Taiga sighed in relief

**'Well then I didn't want to do this...'**

* * *

_**Chapter end**_


	5. Partners through circumstances

_**Chapter five :**_

_**Partners through circumstances**_

* * *

**'Well I didn't want to do this...'**

Yukiko snorted at the threat 'What could you possibly do to me?', she couldn't help but feel smug.

In response to Yukiko's smugness Taiga smirked **'Have you forgotten that I'm the Kurama to your Naruto and the Inner to your Sakura? Both have influence with the person they are stuck with, so what makes you think I can't influence you? What makes you think that I cannot influence you in a more drastic matter?'**

Before Yukiko could respond her head started to hurt and she raised her chubby arms to clutch her headache 'Damn this hurts like hell!' she complained

**'Oh, I am just getting started.' **Taiga mirrored Yukiko's previous smugness with a smirk

'You...ah!'

**'Give up?'**

Yukiko gritted her teeth 'Never!'

**'Well even I knew it wouldn't be so easy, so let's see how long you can last...' **Taiga said with a sadistic smirk that could rival even an Uchiha's glare

_Ten minutes later..._

**'Give up now?'**

Yukiko smirked despite the headache from hell that she is currently enduring 'Ya think I can't handle a little bit of pain? Ha! Pain won't work against me.'

Taiga smirked as well and released Yukiko from her torture **'I wouldn't have it any other way, honestly I would have been disappointed if you were'**

Yukiko grinned in triumph 'So does that mean..you finally give up!?'

**'Oh no, did you really think it would be that easy? Honestly I am only two levels bellow you when it comes to being stubborn. I'm just changing my tactic, since pain won't work I will just have to try something else entirely...'**

_One minute later..._

'Stop, stop, stop this torture! Fine, I give up! Just stop this painful mind fuck!' Yukiko exclaimed

Taiga giggled and stopped showing Yukiko an interesting scene (or in other words, stopped mind raping the poor girl). **'There, now was that so hard?'**

'Screw you! You've fucking scarred me for life!' Yukiko responded

**'Language or should I show you round two?'**

'N-no...anything but t-that torture!'

**'Good, now let's start with your training!'**

Yukiko sighed wanting to face-palm at Taiga's stupidity 'How exactly does a six month old baby start training to become a ninja, despite not even wanting to become a ninja?'

**'I have no idea!' **Taiga grinned with a sheepish smile while rubbing her neck, well at least Yukiko thought Taiga was doing this.

'How do you look like anyway?' she curiously asked unknowingly changing the topic

Taiga clasped her hands together with a grin **'Oh, yeah! I forgot to introduce you to our mind field. You know it took me three whole months to decorate it or in this case change it.'**

'Change it? Why did you have to change it?' Yukiko raised her eyebrow in confusion

Taiga shifted nervously as if not really wanting to say but sighed deciding that Yukiko had the right to know. **'You see it was worse than Naruto's, the first time I saw it I...it was really disturbing, I didn't expect you to have a mind field like that.'**

Yukiko was surprised, how could her mind field be more disturbing than Naruto's? Naruto's mind field was a sewage for kami's sake!

But she decided to drop the topic not really wishing to find out about her disturbing side, besides it doesn't matter much to her. 'Thank you for changing it then' she curtly said

**'No prob! Now close your eyes, relax yourself and moderate your breathing! I'll do the rest.'**

Yukiko did as she was told as she laid down, she yawned and closed her eyes. Realizing that she was still tense, probably as a sort of defensive mechanism she willed herself into relaxing by counting sheep, don't judge her.

* * *

"You can open your eyes now Yuki-chan..." a feminine voice shyly said

Yukiko promptly did as told and stared at the girl in front of her. The girl in front of her was the same age as she was in her previous life and had black hair. Her eyes were icy blue, not fitting her normally cheery personality at all.

She then looked down realizing she was in her previous body and then back up at the other girl with a grin. She quickly ran to the girl and pulled her into a hug "Thanks!"

The girl was shocked but then quickly smiled as well as she returned the hug with a grin mirroring the other girl "Glad you like it Yuki-chan!", she exclaimed as she released the girl and stepped back "So what do you think of our mind field?" she asked not hiding her nervousness

Yukiko then focused her attention at her mind field which was in the sky. She realized that she was standing on a cloud "This...is...amazing!" she couldn't help but show her approval with a grin rivaling even Naruto's, okay, maybe that was a bit much, nobody could beat Naruto's grin.

Taiga nodded in agreement "That's not all! I should give you the tour of this place."

Yukiko looked at Taiga with an excited smile. Taiga brought her hand up to her mouth and whistled really quickly only lasting two seconds. Suddenly paper airplanes began flying around in the sky.

"Of course this isn't all!" Taiga exclaimed as she once again brought her hand up and whistled for three seconds. Instead of standing on a cloud the two were now in outer space surrounded by stars!

"This is so out of this world!" Yukiko purposely said making Taiga laugh as she got the joke

"Make a wish!" she urged Yukiko

Said girl nodded bringing her hands up in a prayer "I wish Taiga would just drop dead and stop bothering me"

Taiga punched Yukiko behind the her head "Ungrateful brat!"

Yukiko sheepishly smiled at her partner "Anything else?" she asked as the field once again turned into a sky

Taiga nodded and jumped off of the cloud "Follow me down!"

"Is she an idiot!?" Yukiko yelled, "Oh, right, we're inside our head. That sounded so weird..." she muttered as she too jumped off of the cloud, she couldn't help but close her eyes

When she heard a thump she once again opened her eyes to find herself gazing at the clouds laying on a flower field with Taiga next to her. "You can change this place too. Spring, summer, autumn and winter." as Taiga spoke the seasons changed accordingly stopping at winter just like Taiga did "Also you could decide if you want it to be morning, afternoon or evening."

Yukiko closed her eyes "Summer afternoon" she muttered and opened her eyes to see that her field changed again. The summer breeze blew her hair, if she didn't know better she would think that this was all real. She looked at the cloud absently noting that one looked like the Uchiha fan

"Of course this is just a bit of our mind!," Taiga happily chirped making the other girl's gaze curiously wander over to her "We're like in another world,huh?" Taiga continued standing up and then offering her hand to Yukiko

Raising an eyebrow Yukiko took her hand.

"Look around!" Taiga instructed

True to her words their mind was like another world. Yukiko could see a waterfall and hear the water as if she was there in real life, there were animals running about, a summer house and even a rainbow.

"This is..." of course she couldn't find a word, but Taiga was pleased to see a grin that could rival Naruto's, this time for real, and eyes filled with awe.

"You should see it at night, it's full of fireflies!" Taiga happily exclaimed, happy that someone approved of her talents.

Yukiko turned towards Taiga with a serious yet soft expression, seemingly contemplating something making Taiga bring her hands up and started messing with her fingers in a very Hinata like way. Yukiko brought a strand of her hair to her mouth and began chewing

'She's thinking something through...' Taiga noted wondering what Yukiko was thinking

You see just like Shikamaru brings his hands together in a weird way to think, Yukiko does so by chewing on her hair. Just a strand of hair contains a lot of hair which is kind of like all the thoughts going through Yukiko's head. It means she's thinking about a serious situation and is thinking about every possible moves.

Finally Yukiko stopped chewing making the strand fall down. Grabbing the strand she pulled it behind her ears and then looked at the nervous Taiga. "You're really talented and creative," she began not missing how Taiga's expression brightened "But too reckless. I'd actually say that you're too dumb to live." and now Taiga looked down

"I am not creative, I don't really consider myself untalented since I know some useful things. But I consider myself more of a strategist, a person that thinks things through...most of the time"

She started walking towards Taiga and stood in front of said girl with her hand out. Taiga looked at the hand and then at Yukiko who know had a small smile "We balance each other out. You're right that we could be an unstoppable duo, but our problem is that we don't try to understand each other's reasons."

"What are you trying to say?" Taiga asked

Yukiko sighed looking down with a blush representing her embarrassment "I...am willing to try and understand why you want me to 'unfuck this fucked up plot'," Taiga chuckled at that "As long as you're willing to try and understand why I don't want to change anything. Until the day we understand each other I...will help you in your cause"

Taiga was stunned, she expected Yukiko to stubbornly deny anything involving changing the story, well not a story anymore but meh.

She grabbed Yukiko's hand with her own hand with a grin that could beat any that Yukiko did in the last minutes "We're officially partners!" she declared

Yukiko looked at Taiga with the same grin that Taiga had. "Yeah!"

"I'll be there for you no matter what, that's a promise!" Taiga declared

Yukiko's mouth opened in shock but then closed "I knew you would, you're stuck with me after all", she said with a smirk "Make sure not to drag me down, dobe"

Taiga scowled "Shut up teme"

"Hn" was Yukiko's response

The two started glaring at each other only to fall down holding their sides while laughing, they even began rolling around in the grass!

"Oh my Jashin!" Taiga exclaimed through deep breaths as she stopped laughing and sat up, her sides started hurting from laughing so much

Yukiko also sat up holding her sides still chuckling "I..know...right?" she managed though heavy panting

The two looked at each other and then broke out into another laughing fit "We sounded just like them!" they exclaimed at the same time

Who did they sound like? Every Narutard would know that they sounded like a blond boy with blue eyes and whiskers and a boy with black hair and black eyes wearing a permanent scowl

* * *

_**Chapter end!**_

* * *

_**LostLonelyLies : **Thanks! We look forward to hearing more reviews from you :p_

**_Slyvette :_**_ Really? Wow, thanks! We hope this remains one of your favorite_

**sunglightxiii :** _Sorry for the cliffy, not really, hahahah. But I promise there won't be anymore cliffy, unless if really needed_

**_Nameless Angel 00 :_**_ A baby with an advanced mind inheriting the Uchiha's hatred. A powerful combination, 'sides Taiga's not used to killer intent _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter six :**_

_**My big brothers and I!**_

* * *

Yukiko stared blankly at the boy in front of her. Her gaze lost into his onyx eyes wondering if she also has those beautiful eyes. Of course she knew she had it, but checking in a mirror would not hurt, would it?

"Yukiko-chan," Yukiko's gaze went to his mouth as she absently noted how funny it is to hear him say 'chan' and wondering what he wants "It's time for lunch"

'Why does he care?' she bitterly thought

**'He's your brother Yuki-chan, please at least try and accept him. It's not his fault that you're now in this mess'**

As if on cue her stomach started growling making her blush out of embarrassment, how could she not realize how hungry she is!? And now she's stuck with baby food!

Itachi chuckled making Yuki's eyes widen in shock. Her gaze landed on her big brother's smile which gave her a warm feeling inside. She doesn't remember seeing Itachi laugh or smile with anyone except for Sasuke...and now her. Should she be happy? But if she becomes happy, wouldn't that mean she's betraying her family?

**'But they're your family now Yuki, your old family thinks you're dead. You can't keep dwelling in the past...'**

Yukiko knew that Taiga was right but she isn't ready to move on now!

"Little sister?" Itachi questioned snapping said sister from her thoughts

She titled her head as if asking to repeat his question

Itachi smiled again at his airhead sister "Aren't you hungry?" he asked extending his hand towards her

Yukiko puffed her cheeks 'I can stand up on my own!' she thought as she placed her hands down and began standing up ignoring Itachi's briefly surprised look

When she was standing semi straight she crossed her arms with a smirk.

Itachi placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair "Good job" he said making Yukiko's eyes widen in shock.

'No one's ever praised me before...' she noted

**'Yuki don't get lost in thought!' **Taiga said with a chuckle snapping Yukiko from her thoughts

Yukiko once again looked at Itachi who now had a proud smile making her grin

"Un!" she exclaimed as she began walking towards the door

1

2

3

"Ah!" she squealed as she lost her balance

Itachi quickly grabbed her helping her balance herself again "Be careful" he said with a tone filled with amusement making Yuki puff her cheeks out in annoyance 'Why am I even being childish?' she wondered

"I'll help you,okay?" Itachi asked extending his hand again

Yukiko sighed in defeat as she grabbed his hand

* * *

"Mommy!" Sasuke happily squealed as Mikoto sat down at the table

"Sasuke-chan!" she happily squealed back as she hugged her baby boy

Fugaku just sat there quietly waiting for lunch to start already.

"Hmm I wonder what's taking Itachi so long? You don't think your little sister is causing trouble now is she?" Mikoto wondered out loud as she messed with Sasuke's hair

"Un!" she heard Yukiko's voice

"Huh?" she asked a bit surprised at the cheerfulness that Yuki was emitting, after all she has never heard Yukiko be cheerful

"It's a promise then..." Mikoto heard his oldest son said in a voice filled with amusement

"Un!" Yukiko replied again

'Did I miss something?' Mikoto wondered

How could she miss her youngest and oldest getting along so well? It was wonderful! After all the Uchiha have the curse of hatred and she didn't want her babies to have it as well. This was a good sign.

The sliding door went open to reveal Yukiko standing by herself and Itachi next to her. Yukiko was sweating like mad, proof that she walked by herself.

Mikoto's jaws dropped at the scene

"...eh?" was her smart response

"Good afternoon father" Itachi greeted Fugaku

When Fugaku nodded in acknowledgement Itachi went to sit at the table across from Mikoto

Yukiko glared at Fugaku for how formal he's being around his family. It's like they're at a meeting or something!

"Yukiko-chan?" Itachi questioned seeing that his little sister didn't move an inch since entering the room

Yuki looked at Itachi. She wasn't surprised at how his eyes showed concern for her, after all she knew how much Itachi values his little sibling...well little siblings now.

So she tilted her head in confusion but Itachi saw a glint of excitement flash across her eyes. Nevertheless he extended his hand towards her again. Yuki stared briefly at the hand and then looked at Itachi's expectant eyes. She shook her head with a grin and ran towards him earning Mikoto and said person's surprise as she jumped into Itachi's arms.

"Hehehe Nii-nii!" she happily chirped

The room became silent making Yukiko feel awkward. Should she have not done that?

She looked at Itachi who had a blank face

"Onii-chan?" she questioned in confusion

"Yes?" Itachi automatically asked but this time he had the brightest smile Yukiko's ever seen

Yukiko grinned at him glad that she could show him that she thinks highly of him.

"Yukiko spoke!" Mikoto squealed in excitement earning a look of annoyance from Yuki for disturbing the scene

She sat down on Itachi's lap crossing her arms

"Can you say 'mom'?" Mikoto asked Yuki

Yuki held her chin in thought and then looked at the older woman. She curtly nodded and Mikoto gave her expecting eyes

'I said I could...I didn't say I would...' Yukiko thought with a sweat drop

**'Actually you didn't say anything.'**

Yuki sighed at Taiga's statement "What a drag..." she said out loud

The room once again freeze in shock at Yukiko who uttered the Nara clan's catchphrase

'...No way!' Mikoto thought in shock

"Drag?" Sasuke questioned

Yukiko nodded in approval "What a drag" she repeated

"Wha...a..drag..." Sasuke repeated again

Yukiko gave him the thumbs up "What a drag"

"What a drag"

The two babies kept repeating the same phrase over and over again making Itachi chuckle

Fugaku wondered if he or Mikoto had Nara genes in them

Mikoto comically began to cry "No! Say mom!" she demanded

Sasuke and Yukiko looked at her

"What a drag" the two said at the same time


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter seven :**_

**_Don't get lost in counting the stars_**

* * *

_'I'm scared...' _Yukiko said with watery eyes

**'Jeez, just baby up and crawl up the wall already...' **Taiga muttered with an eye roll

Two months had passed since 'Yukiko' remembered about her past and holds knowledge about her current world. She quickly became partners with Taiga, who had not shared anything about her previous life except for knowledge about this world as well. Unlike most partners they do not bicker a lot, seeing as Yukiko is too lazy to really get into an argument with a voice in her head that only she could hear. They are each other's ideal partners due to balancing each other out.

Yukiko who thinks things trough and plans out ahead while Taiga is too eager and has a wild imagination. Perfect partners...right?

So after officially becoming partners Taiga demanded Yukiko to begin her shinobi training despite said person only being a baby. Obviously a baby couldn't throw weapons, wield weapons, fight or anything like that. But Taiga could highly annoy people, especially those who are stuck with her inside a single body.

Yukiko had to choose between being a lazy baby while Taiga screams worse than Sakura in her head or actually think of something to satisfy Taiga. She clearly chose the latter wanting to reserve what little sanity she had left.

So then she reminded Taiga that every living being has chakra, though her chakra coils aren't developed she could still start with chakra control or try and become a sensory type.

Yukiko being Yukiko wanted to start with sensing because this option was safer and more subtle than having a baby crawl up walls. But Taiga being Taiga lost patience when Yukiko had spent one week without being able to sense chakra. But that didn't really piss her off, the fact that Yukiko was sleeping instead of at least trying had.

Yukiko learned never to mess with Taiga again unless wanting to actually fight the rage of a tiger.

After two months Yukiko finally figured out how to make herself stick to a surface by using chakra. Of course she could have done this earlier but her chakra coils are not developed. Her time limit for sticking to surface without moving is a measly one minute.

Oh, how didn't she get discovered?

Well...let's say that while Itachi goes out on errands, sometimes along with an eager Sasuke she gets the room to herself with her new mother checking up on her every fifteen minutes which she uses to nap only for Taiga to force her into training.

Of course she would still try and nap. She's just stubborn like that.

_'Baby up?' _Yukiko questioned with a sweat drop

**'Yup, a normal baby would have been excited to crawl up walls and give their parents heart attacks.'**

_'Well...I can't argue with that, oh wait. I totally can. I'm a young woman in a baby's body.'_

**'Tell it to the judge'**

Yukiko sighed and blocked Taiga out, something she learned to do while Taiga took a nap. Yes, Taiga also takes naps. She needs the energy.

'Okay Yuki, just go up the wall and down. Up the wall and down. If you pass Taiga will stop bothering you while you live and if you fail Taiga will stop bothering you while you die. Well...now that I think about it...it seems like a win-win situation to me.' Yukiko realized

Looking at the wall again she placed her left hand first and then hand then right hand. Left leg and then right leg. Repeat.

**'Yukiko get down! Your chakra won't make it high...!' **Taiga exclaimed in a panicked tone

Yukiko promptly did as told and went at reverse.

Wiping the sweat off of her brow and glaring at the wall it hit her...

_'Wait...how did you know my chakra would give out?' _Yukiko asked while raising a brow at her partner

**'I could feel it, duh!' **

.

.

.

.

Yukiko face palmed while Taiga tilted her head in confusion

_'You..can...feel..my..chakra.' _Yukiko slowly said

Taiga nodded still not getting it

_'Which means you can feel chakra.'_

Taiga's eyes widened as her jaws hit the floor in their mind field. Yukiko hit her head against the wall while muttering things about being stuck with an idiot and why she accepted her again.

**'Cool! I'm awesome! Yahooo!'**

Yukiko's left eye twitched as Taiga started doing a happy dance

**'I bet you can't sense a thing!'**

Closing her eyes the young Uchiha allowed a smirk to grace her features _'Actually Taiga~ If you forgot we are two beings sharing one body__ which means whatever one can do the other can do too. Two for one.'_

Taiga's jaws dropped in shock.

**'We...are...awesome!'**

Yukiko nodded in agreement for once agreeing with her partner through circumstance. Sharing a body might actually have a benefit then.

**'What else do you think we can do!?' **Taiga's obviously excited voice demanded to know

Yukiko shrugged laying down as she closed her eyes _'I don't know'_

**'Ya lazy ass!'**

_'If you already forgot I am almost chakra exhausted and if the other people here realizes this, it would be bad, no?'_

**'I guess you're right...but you need to train!' **Taiga yelled earning an irritated sigh from Yukiko

_'Well I don't know you could, uh, TRAIN YOURSELF. For god's sake do you have short term memory or something? We just discovered that you could sense chakra, so go ahead and increase your range! When your done you can even make my mind more stable so I don't fall for any genjutsu in the future.' _

**'...Oh! Great idea!' **Taiga grinned

Yukiko just closed her eyes wondering why she just had to die playing a hero again.

Man she hates getting involved, some might even say she's related to the Nara's if it weren't for the fact that her older brothers had no Nara traits.

* * *

_We don't have time to waste to ask for things we don't have, we can only look for the best way to fight with the things we do have_

* * *

_'This is all your fault, you know?' _Yukiko accused

**'I apologized already!'**

_'This is still YOUR fault'_

**'Kami, Jashin, Pein! I know it's MY fault and I've apologized about a hundred times already!' **

_'An apology won't cut it.'_

**'Then what do you want me to do!? Besides I totally had no idea that suffering from near chakra exhaustion would let you get a high fever!'**

_'I remember warning you about how dangerous messing around with chakra despite being not even a year old would be, but did you listen? NO!'_

**'Alright, fine! I admit it wasn't one of my most brilliant moments...'**

_'You don't say?' _Yukiko bitterly asked as she rolled to her side and sighed _'Look I don't blame you, it's just I hate appearing weak, ya know? So sorry. Also please just leave me alone for today, I have a headache from the deepest realm of hell'_

**'Alright...but you're allowed to be weak, you know? When you grow up...you won't be able to anymore...'**

Without waiting for a response Taiga went away leaving Yukiko some peace and quiet.

Of course peace never lasts long.

"Yuki-chan, how are you feeling?" Mikoto asked as she entered said person's room

Yukiko silently groaned wondering which is worse, Taiga or Mikoto? She's starting to get why Shikamaru always says that women are troublesome...well a few of them.

Mikoto placed her hand on Yukiko's forehead and frowned "Your fever hasn't gone down..."

'Someone please give her a medal!' Yukiko thought with an eye roll as she closed her eyes

Mikoto frowned _'Why won't she just...open up to me?' _she thought as her shoulders slumped at the blatant rejection she was receiving

She was no expert at parenting or a child's feelings, but weren't babies supposed to be attached to their moms? And here's Yukiko, the princess that Mikoto wanted to dot on acting like they're strangers.

"Hmm...mmhm..." Yukiko muttered in her dream state

Yes she had fallen asleep due to exhaustion as soon as she closed her eyes

Mikoto's face softened as a gentle smile made its way on her face. Gazing down at Yukiko she would rather her now peaceful and vulnerable self rather than her normal guarded and anti-social self. She gently removed the strands that were falling on Yukiko's closed eyes away as she sighed "...What do I have to do to get through to you?" she wondered out loud

She then silently left the room to go get a towel and a bucket of cold water for Yukiko.

Unbeknownst to her someone had overheard her. That someone was Taiga

**'Yuki...you should value what you have instead of chasing after those that are no longer here, there are others in this world that would kill just to have the affection that you're receiving...' **Taiga muttered to herself as she gazed up at the stars in their mind field. A sad smile made its way on her face **'Because after all one day you might wake up and realize that you've lost the moon while counting the stars...'**

* * *

_Cold_

_I feel cold_

Yukiko lazily snapped her eyes open wondering why she felt so cold. Bringing her chubby arms up she located the source which was a wet towel on her forehead. Frowning slightly she wondered who placed it there.

_'Taiga...?' _she asked only to see her partner sleeping

Blinking in her still half asleep self she sat up making the towel fall down. She reached out her hands to grab it only for her to get dizzy and fall back knocking over the bucket of water next to her.

_Great, now my whole body is cold._

But somehow she just didn't care. She was too tired to care. Her eyes felt tired as her eyelids dropped down again, only one thought was on her mind.

_'Since when was I so weak...?'_

Soon after she had fallen asleep the door once again went open to reveal her mother.

Mikoto sighed mentally scolding herself for leaving behind the bucket. She went over to Yukiko to clean up the mess without disturbing her sick daughter, idly wondering why her daughter had a slight frown not knowing it was simply because said daughter was frustrated.

Placing the towel back on Yukiko's forehead she found herself frowning at her daughter's frown. Bringing her finger in front of her sleeping angel she flicked her daughter's forehead earning an annoyed groan making her smile.

"I don't want you getting wrinkles at a young age, so stop frowning all the time silly." she softly spoke idly brushing her daughter's hair away from her face

Yukiko's face softened as her frown disappeared, yes she was now awake again but couldn't open her eyes.

_'Who do I know pokes people's foreheads...?' _Yuki wondered for a bit

It then hit her

"Onii-chan...?" she asked aloud

Mikoto was surprised to see a smile on Yukiko's face that even her daughter did not seem to notice, she realized just how fond her daughter is of Itachi and couldn't help but envy her oldest son for a bit. But then she relented, she always did want her oldest to protect the youngest's. So she decided to play along "Hmmm?" she softly asked

"Thank..ya.." was the lazy reply she received

She hummed as she covered Yuki up with a blanket and gave her a kiss on the cheeks

* * *

_**chapter end!**_


End file.
